Origins of Insanity
by kryten 2x4b 523p
Summary: The story of how the Master became insane. Based in the Prydonian college. The Master, for most of this story is called Koschei, and the Doctor is called Theta Sigma.
1. Prologue

Origins of Insanity

I was 10 years old. I was old enough to be selected for a chapter, to go to one of the academies. Mother and father wanted me to join the Arcalian Chapter, but I wanted to be a Prydonian. They were more into politics then clerical work. Today was my day of selection, along with my best friend, whom everyone called Koschei.

"Theta Sigma! Get down here now!" the call of my sister brought me out of thoughts and racing to get dressed.

I very rarely saw my parents; they spent most of their time working in the Capitol. So my older sister, Cavrilania, looked after me. She was rather tetchy, but then again, she had to basically raise me. I was grateful, but I was embarrassed to say so.

I began digging through my room to find my cap. It was part of my formal uniform, grey because I had no Chapter yet. I found my robe first, and desperately tried to smooth out the wrinkles, but I still couldn't find my cap. As if reading my mind, "Theta, your breakfast is getting cold! And your cap is down here!"

I came down, still tugging on my robe over my tunic... all grey, of course. She snickered, "It helps if you put it on the right way. Before I could protest, she had pulled it off me and headed towards an iron she already set up. "go have your breakfast while I fix this up". I nodded and headed into our kitchen.

Not for the first time, I realised just how boring our house was. The layout was _exactly _the same as every other house on all of Gallifrey. It was grey stone, again _exactly _the same as every other house on Gallifrey. Only two things could distinguish all houses, the first was the numeral code on the front of every house, the second being the family photograph. It wasn't anything special, they weren't even smiling. But it was the photo of the last time I had seen our parents.

By the time I had finished my breakfast, Cavrilania had my robe looking presentable. I grabbed my bag, hugged her and ran out the door to get the shuttle.

We had arrived for our first visit into the Panoptican, at the centre of the Capitol. Only high-ranking Time Lords were allowed in, except for when young Gallifreyans were to be inducted. It was here that our Chapter would be decided, and we would be given our coloured robes, to replace the grey. There was not a single child here that wasn't nervous. I stood close to Koschei, who was just as nervous. We were led in, and told to be quiet.

There was a large crowd of officials in the Panoptican, their quiet murmurs eerily like ancient parchment. When silence fell even to the Time Lords, the Chief of Induction, a Time Lady called Rowena, began her speech.

"I welcome you, Time Lords and Ladies of the Capitol to the Day of Induction for these young Gallifreyans. Before their Chapter is assigned, they must first gaze into the Untempered Schism to determine their strength over the realm of time."

As she spoke, the centre of the floor disappeared, to reveal a shining vortex, the Untempered Schism.

"As I call you, come forth and claim your inheritance of Time. First to come, Theta Sigma".

I gulped as I started to shuffle forwards, nervous as to what would happen. I looked over the edge and into the pit of the floor, where brilliant light filled my vision. I felt the twinge of a gland being activated, and fire spread through my veins. Before my eyes, I could see every second, every event, and what was meant to be. I saw the flux of time, everything that is, everything that was, and everything that could have been.

I could see time itself.

Before I could speak, everything faded to black.

I woke up in the infirmary, harsh hospital lights reflecting the sterile white walls. I looked next to me and saw Koschei, still asleep, but different. I could see his place in time.

When he woke up, we both noticed that at the end of our beds, were our new robes; in the scarlet and orange of Prydonian Time Lords. Sitting on top, was the collar, a symbol that we had gazed into Time Itself. We quickly dressed and went outside, proudly wearing our new robes. But when we went outside, we had no idea where we were.

"Where are we?" asked Koschei, still unsteady on his feet. I could only shrug in reply. Just before we started to panic, a man (looked to be fairly young for a Time Lord) came around the corner dressed in Prydonian robes.

He cleared his throat, I was just about to check in on you two, but it seems you are awake. I am Teacher Borusa, I look after all the new Prydonians. You are now in the College of Pryonia, where you will stay rather than your homes. You must come with me now, the final part of the Ceremony is about to take place. With a brief pause, he set off, leaving the two boys to follow.

We arrived back in the Panoptican, which was now completely full. Among the crowd, we could see our families; I could even see my parents.

The chief of Induction spoke, "Now, my fellow Time Lords and Ladies, I present to you, our new Time Lords. Accept them now as equals. Accept them now as Lords of Time. Accept them now as the Children of Rassilon. Our new Arcalians, please come forward to swear your Arcalian vows".

"We of the Arcalian Chapter hereby swear,

That we shall not disturb the true course of Time,

That we will endeavour to serve all of Gallifrey,

That we will strive to improve our ways and our technology.

This we swear in the name of Rassilon, Lord of all Time Lords.

This we swear in the name of Arcalia.

This we swear in the name of Gallifrey."

Applause filled the Panoptican, as the new Arcalians sat down and joined with others in the audience, blending in with their green robes.

The Chief of Induction once again spoke, "Our new Pertrixies please come forward to swear your Pertrixian vows".

"We of the Pertrixian Chapter hereby swear,

That we shall not disturb the true course of Time,

That we will endeavour to serve all of Gallifrey,

That we will strive to improve our ways and our technology.

This we swear in the name of Rassilon, Lord of all Time Lords.

This we swear in the name of Pertrixie.

This we swear in the name of Gallifrey."

They took their seat with the rest of the heliotrope clad Time Lords, as applause filled the Panoptican once again.

The Chief of Induction said, "Our new Prydonians, please come forward to swear your Prydonian vows". Both me and Koschei timidly stepped forward, along with the small group of other new Prydonians. This was our moment of triumph.

"We of the Arcalian Chapter hereby swear,

That we shall not disturb the true course of Time,

That we will endeavour to serve all of Gallifrey,

That we will strive to improve our ways and our technology.

This we swear in the name of Rassilon, Lord of all Time Lords.

This we swear in the name of Arcalia.

This we swear in the name of Gallifrey."

We were both smiling as applause started, relieved that it was over. We were now fully fledged Time Lords, and part of the Prydonian Chapter.

So began our education into the ways of Prydonian Time Lords.


	2. Koschei's got a girlfriend

Chapter 2

"Alright class, turn over your paper and begin".

It was the third time this week we had done an exam, and I was not the only one being driven insane. Ok, being Time Lords now, we were treated with incredible respect –only the best of the Gallifreyans would become Time Lords- but we seemed to do nothing but exams. Koschei seemed to handle it just fine; he was in his element. I however, preferred the hands-on approach.

My teachers had noticed my difficulty; so they gave me more homework. This was insane.

I was now 17, almost finished in the academy, ready to go into society, which explains the exam practice. I couldn't wait to finish my studies. I was going stir crazy, almost unheard of in Time Lords. Koschei was handling it much better, but I could tell he wanted to explore the universe like me.

All our plans were interrupted, with a new arrival.

During class, Teacher Borusa came in to make an announcement. "Today, you will be joined by a Time Lady of your age. She has been transferred temporarily from the Larcintian Chapter, which, as you know is exclusive to Time Ladies. However, due to her outstanding results, she will be taking her exams as an honorary Prydonian. This is Erzebatanna."

The whole class stared at her, especially Koschei.

She was a frail looking girl, pale and painfully thin. She had a beautiful, heart-shaped face with green, sparkling eyes that brought life to her face. Her Hair was thick, curly and black, falling down to her knees, and shining in the light. She wore her powder blue robes, the colour of Larcintian Time Ladies. Visible under her sleeve, was a single gold bracelet, perfectly fitting her arm and covered in intricate patterns.

She smiled at the class, and her face lit up, green eyes blazing and bright. She took her seat; -the only one available being next to Koschei- pulled out her personal computer, opened her notes and began her revision.

Koschei was clearly smitten with her.

Koschei looked over at her, and introduced herself, "Umm, hello. My name is Koschei. Welcome to the Prydonian College". She smiled back, "Thank you, as you heard, my name is Erzebatanna, but you can call me Tanny".

I smiled as they began to chat, it was about time Koschei focused on things other than school. I had to help this along. They looked like they would get along, I could tell; he was letting her help with his private time experiments. This is where I made myself noticed.

I began pulling out random bits of wire, a few forks, a wine bottle, a set of keys, two torch bulbs, a flashing bracelet and a cup of tea. I carefully stacked them up, putting the cork in the bottle, sticking the forks in it, and hanging the keys off them. I put the bracelet on it, and carefully sat the mug of still steaming tea on top. I got another fork, and began to spin my invention around.

Koschei was first to notice his experiment readings going haywire. He looked shocked, bewildered as to what was wrong. Tanny picked up a hand-held scanner she had just put together, and swung it slowly around. It began to beep as it pointed at me and my contraption. She flicked a small switch. And a small flash and bang toppled my time-jammer.

I grinned as I saw them laugh together about it. Koschei really needed a girlfriend. So I decided, I would become the first Time Lord "Matchmaker", as they were called on Earth.


End file.
